fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Learn the fate of Elder Longshadow in Undershore
Shadowalker Dustspirit (-686, +851, Stoneroot) is the task-giver. 1. Freeing an Elder Deliver the note to Longshadow at the second obelisk, the one in the very back. He's at the very top of the building. After the note is delivered, the named will spawn outside the building at one of the fire camps. As you kill the named, he will spawn three adds as his HP goes down, these are zombie/ghoul adds, that are immune to snare/root and mez. After you kill them off, loot the key, and deliver it to Longshadow to complete your mission. 2. Orb of Subversion The poisonmaster is located in front of the dreadspire. clear the room he's at, and clear the two chamber rooms below him. As you kill the poisonmaster he will give some text about him teleporting away. Once he does he'll go to the room below where he was at, at 64%, run down and engage him asap. His Hp will not regenerate up while he ports. At nearly 50%, he will port down to the bottom chamber, run down and engage again. As his HPs go down, he will set off traps, which includes Blind, and three AEs, which are Ceticious Cloud, Arcane Venom spell and Rain of Poison. If it fails to kill your group, he will run outside to the living bridges, and run around trying to confuse and kill your group one by one, have your tank get on him asap, and burn him down. Loot the orb from his body, and return it to the NPC. 3. A Plea for Help Speak to Spiritualist Ryianna. Head to the Snarlstone dens in the Undershore. Kill twenty Ragepaws. Turn in orb to Bloodeye. On the way to his lair, towards the west side of the map, to your north is Rage Biter, and to your south is Stonepaw, they are red con names, and TOUGH, without a good tank, but you only need to fight one of them to get to Bloodeye's lair. After turn in, go back to Stoneroot and hail Ryianna to complete mission. 4. Trailing Longshadow Enter the instance, and you will find Longshadow to the south, across the waterfall, DO NOT get too close, if you do she will notice you, and the event is and instant fail. Follow her when she starts moving, DO NOT fall too far behind if you loose her, you will suffer and instant fail. When she stops she will spawn drachnids that you will need to mezz and kill, when you kill the final drachnid she will move again, if you get any adds kill them first before killing the last drachnid. This will repeat several times, on the way you will need invis to bypass the normal mobs, and eventually invis vs undead to bypass some zombies. When you get to the end, you will be attacked by a drachnid informant, kill it to finish the event. 5. Confronting a Traitor Clear all four rooms in the instance, and while you're clearing look for a chest in a room which contains the orb, and loot it. At the throne room, the northwest most room, is Longshadow. Confront her and kill her. As you kill her she will port from room to room. She's very easy, and you will eventually kill her. When done return orb to Dustspirit to finish. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests